A Nobleman And A NobleLady
by WritingTheAnime
Summary: To nobles. Two servants. And a matchmaking friend.
1. Chapter 1

**~Chapter One~**

Miyuki Mori has become a noble. Since both her mother and father were…away, she was forced to take control of the family business. But she doesn't understand how's making stupid costumes a real business. Good thing she isn't the one to try on these ridiculous costume. No, that wasn't her. That was very good friend, Mika.

"Miyuki! Look at this beautiful dress! It fits me perfectly!" Mika called to her best friend. Miyuki sat there watching Mika. Who was aweing at herself in the dress!

"You know the point of the fittings is not to see if it will fit you." Miyuki rolled her eyes as Mika pouted in front of her. "You can't keep it. That's a new kind of fabric, that is easier to move in and I can't have you staining it," The twelve years old said. To be honest she was just envious of her friend.

Her fourteen year old friend had flawless amber hair, which fell down in their pig tails effortlessly. Mika green eyes stared at Miyuki. "Please."

"No."

Mika shook her head and giggled. "You're so mean. Come on I just want to borrow it."

"No way."

Mika puckered her lips and sulked. Miyuki stood up. Miyuki long black hair following behind her as she stridden away. "Take the dress off. I'm going to do some work." She said quickly. Then she bumped into one of her idiotic servants. The maid.

"I'm so sorry, Master!" Mika laughed then was silence by the glare of Miyuki's cold dark purple eyes. "An intriguing letter came in the mail from the Phantomhive residence." Miyuki eyes moved to the letter. She snatched the letter from the maid's hand.

"Thank you, Azure."

"Ooh! A letter from Ciel Phantomhive! Isn't that boy is the Queen's guard dog!" The squeal of Mika made Miyuki flinch. Snatching the letter, Mika opened it and started to read it out loud.

"_Dear the most beautiful Miyuki, I love, love, love!-"_

"WHAT THE HECK, MIKA!" Miyuki face went red and she hit her friend hard on the head.

"Ow! Fine I'll read it right!" Mika cleared her voice and glanced around the room. Now all three maids were in the room wanting to know what did the oh-so-wonderful Ciel sent. "_Dear Miyuki Mori, please accept my invitation to the Phantomhive Manor. I would like to discussion our company's and finances. From, the Phantomhive residence._" Every girl in the room was quiet. Most one of them was excited to go to the Phantomhive Manor. Most.

Miyuki grabbed the letter, crumpled it in her hand and threw it behind her, walking away. "No, thank you."

_GASP~_

"Miyuki!"

"Madam!"

"Master!"

"What?" Miyuki asked irritated. She was supposed to be doing her work. Mika almost tripping over her dress covered Miyuki mouth.

"Okay I'm giving you other chance to resay what you just said." Mika sigh and let go of Miyuki.

"I'm not going to the Phantomhive Manor." Miyuki answered walking to her study not letting anything stop her this time. Mika followed behind closely tripping almost every step. "Take the dress off, you'll ruin it." Mika stopped and held up the dress to her knees.

"This isn't easy to walk in at all." She moaned.

"That's because it's too long!" Miyuki turned and ripped the end of the dress. Miyuki turned again then stopped after hearing Mika's shriek. Suddenly realizing what she did, she face palmed. "You're so frustrating. Now the whole fabric is ruined."

"Well, fix it!" The petrified girl complained. Miyuki rolled her eyes and ripped the fabric in half. "What are you!-"

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing." Miyuki folded each piece at the end of each sleeve making it float at the top like a princess dress. "There now are you happy?" Miyuki turned around for the millionth tie today and opened her study room.

"Yuki! You have a gift! Just like your mom!" Those words made Miyuki pause. "Hey, kid. When are your parents coming home?" Miyuki could feel the tears trickle down her face. She wiped her face and closed her eyes tight.

"Soon, Mika!" She yelled then she walked into her study and shut the door hard. More tears fall down her cheeks. She whispered. "Soon."

Time Skip ~ Tomorrow

The next morning Miyuki ordered Azure to get Mika ready to go. "Ready to go where, Master?" Azure asked curiously. Miyuki rolled her eyes because she really did not wanted to go.

"To the Phantomhive Manor. And please calm her before meeting me in the front."

"Yes! Master." Azure bowed.

"Oh," Miyuki smiled to Azure. "Please wear something nice." Azure smiled broadly, bowed once more and ran off.

In the carriage to the Phantomhive Manor, Mika couldn't stop leering at Miyuki. As much as she tried Miyuki couldn't ignore her. Finally she turned to her and asked, "What do you want?" Miyuki snickered loudly and bounced in her seat, exploding with cheerfulness.

"This is about Ciel isn't it?! Ow!" The red faced girl punched her friend in the arm and lowered her gaze.

"No, of course not." Mika still giggled. "I don't like him okay? The only really I'm even going it because you and Azure was so excited to go."

"Well, do you blame us, master?" Azure called from the front. "His butler is-"

"I don't even care," Answered Miyuki quickly.

"WE'RE HERE!" Mika jumped out the moving cart toward the Phantomhive Manor. Miyuki sat quietly in her seat.

_Hello, Lord Phantomhive. _

**YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I PUT THE WORD 'PHANTOMHIVE' WITHOUT EVEN MEETING CIEL YET!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah you know. **

**I own Miyuki, Mika, Azure! Yay!**


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's Guard Dog, has requested Miyuki Mori to meet him at his Manor. Unfortunately, Miyuki best friend, Mika forced her to go. Miyuki slumped in her seat. She didn't want to be here. But of course Mika and Azure, her main maid wanted to be here. "Miyuki come on! Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian are here to greet us!"

Miyuki sighed and looked out the door. Azure head poked in then back out as Miyuki started to get out. As Miyuki walked up she noticed the butler had eyes that turned red. Mika always loved that about the butler so Miyuki didn't tell her that he was a demon. Neither did she tell her clumsy, yet favorite maid, Azure who staggered behind her gazing aimlessly at the butler.

"Lord Phantomhive and Sebastian, nice to meet you," Mika curtsied. She then glanced at her friend who was glaring at the short twelve year old boy. "Miyuki," Mika whispered harshly.

After rolling her eyes Miyuki curtsied also. "Nice to meet you, Ciel Phantomhive," Then bowed to Sebastian. "And to you, Sebastian."

"Come in." Ciel ordered turning to go back inside.

"What a great 'hello,' Ciel." Miyuki said sarcastically. "Maybe when I leave you can throw me out the window. Or maybe-," Mika covered Miyuki month quickly before something she regret came out.

"Miyuki be polite. I'm so sorry Lord Phantomhive." Mika said quickly.

After uncovering her month, Miyuki rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Time Skip – In Ciel's Study

"Miyuki Mori, I would like to discuss o-," Ciel started before getting interrupted by Miyuki.

"Yes I have read and received your letter. I know what you would like to discuss. If I didn't I wouldn't be here now would I?" Miyuki sat in a chair across from Ciel. She was being really rude and angered Ciel quite much. "Now why have you called me of all people?"

Everyone can see the shock on Ciel's face. Mika stood behind Miyuki, gawking at Sebastian. Azure stood next to Miyuki, gawking at Sebastian. Ciel glared at Miyuki and she glared back. Sebastian who was getting bored of the silence spoke up. "Young master, would you like a snack?"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Do what you like. And hurry." Sebastian bowed and left the room. Mika followed quickly behind Sebastian.

"Azure," Miyuki smiled and turned to her maid. "You may go also. Please take was long as you want." Azure smiled widely, bowed and giggled while running out, tripping on the way.

"What was that?" Ciel asked. Miyuki looked back at Ciel and glared.

"What do you mean?"

"Bringing that clumsy maid," Ciel answered. "She's going to mess something up." Miyuki stood up calmly and walked up to Ciel desk.

"Ciel," Miyuki started then she slammed her hands on his desk. "You think you are so perfect." She mumbled through her teeth but no. She wasn't going to lose her temper. Miyuki sighed and crossed her arms, while turning. "Your servants will do more damage." Ciel stood up justifiably.

"What do you mean?! You maid can't even walk without tripping."

"She's love-struck, fool."

"That isn't a reasonably response. What did you do? Trained her yourself?"

"At least I don't need to sell my soul to a demon to get a decent butler!" She didn't mean to yell, let alone saying all of that out loud. But now that she say it… While turning around harshly, Miyuki looked Ciel in the eye. "You…you! You expect everyone and everything to be flawless yet you still judge everyone as an underclassman! Can't you be anymore-?" Miyuki stopped as she heard her friend sashay down the hall, close to the study. Miyuki quickly sat back down and looked down, letting her dark bangs cover her eyes. "Ciel Phantomhive, I'm sorry. I'm not in a good mood." Miyuki can feel herself smirk. "And in a second you won't be either."

"Ciel Phantomhive! Ciel Phantomhive!" Mika ran down the hallway to Ciel's study. After busting in, Mika ran to Ciel. "Your kitchen! The cook, he used a flamethrower! The kitchen is ruined!" Ciel touched his temples and sighed.

"You got to be kidding." Miyuki giggled. She couldn't help it. The jerk completely deserved it. Ciel and Mika both looked at Miyuki confused.

"I'm sorry Ciel!" Miyuki said through her laughs. "B-But-you totally deserve that! A-and you think I have bad servants!" Miyuki stood up wiping her eye. She then tucked her hair behind her ear. She stared at her friend and Ciel. She couldn't help but daydream about the days she used to laugh like this all the time.

Those days when her parents were home all day and night. Those days when Miyuki and Mika can stay up all night laughing and gossiping. Those days when she ambushed her parents with tickle fights and they attack her too. Miyuki closed her eyes and let the silence fill the air. Yeah. Those days when Miyuki can laugh was the best.

"Miyuki," Miyuki opened her eyes and saw Ciel much closer. "You have been rude and impolite to me today." Ciel stated.

"And?"

"But you are smart and clever." He said referring to her know about Sebastian.

"And?" Miyuki smirked this time. "I won't tell." Ciel eyes widen. Did she read his mind? He didn't really know what to say. How can he get so easily speechless? "You owe me no favors." Miyuki walked pass Ciel and to Mika. "But…" Miyuki she turned to Ciel and smiled softly. Her dark eyes had a spark in them that wasn't in it for years. "I might just have to come back sometime."

"Who said you are welcome back?" Ciel asked sharply not expecting an answer. Instead of saying anything Miyuki grabbed Mika hand and starting to walk out.

"Who said I'm isn't?"

"Are you two flirting on so smart kind of level?" Mika asked bluntly. "Ow!" Mika sulked in the corner while holding her head.

"SHUT UP! YOU WERE BETTER SILENT!" Both Ciel and Miyuki yelled while hitting Mika on the head. They both looked away blushing.

"Miss Miyuki you are welcome back anytime. But next time," Ciel started. Miyuki looked up at Ciel interested. Ciel pointed to Mika and stated coldly, "Next time don't bring that."

"I have feelings y'know." Mika whispered.

"I will do so." Miyuki smiled. Ciel smiled back at her. And Mika couldn't help but smile. She had to smile because her friend is happy. And she going to make sure Miyuki stays happy with Ciel.

Time Skip – Miyuki, Mika and Azure going Home 

Miyuki looked out the window and mumbled stuff to herself. Mika giggled then turned to Miyuki. "You were flirting with him weren't you?"

"Do you want to get punched again?"

"I don't know Master. You seem to be taking a liking to Lord Phantomhive." Azure laughed from the front of the carriage.

"And who asked you!" Miyuki snapped. After hearing the cold silence Miyuki sighed. "I'm sorry. But you had it coming. I don't like Ciel Phantomhive." Mika leaned on Miyuki shoulder and giggled.

"But he made you laugh, Miyuki." Mika told her. "And it was one of those real laughs. That laugh that your mom and dad give us when we were kids." Mika sighed and smiled. "It makes me happy seeing you with that smile. Miyuki…" Mika yawned. "I'm tired."

Miyuki sat up straight as her friend feel asleep on her shoulder. She stared out the window. Then she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before any tears can come out. "Yeah Mika," Miyuki yawned softly. Her eyes closed slowly as she drifted to sleep. "I'm tried too."


	3. Yeah, I Know You Will

~Chapter 3~

"Alois Trancy, has also invited me over…for a ball?" Miyuki asked as she read another invitation. "And we have to wear costumes?" Mika sat next to Miyuki reading over her shoulder. "Alois Trancy?" Mika walked away and shrugged.

"Never heard of him."

"Yeah of course you didn't." Miyuki retorted. "Azure," Miyuki said. Azure looked at her master then bowed as if reading her mind. Then she quickly left the room. Miyuki scratched her head and yawned. "Even if it's important he has no right of sending so early." She rolled up in her covers and tried to doze back off. She giggled. "I heard he's your age."

Mika sniffed and straighten her back. "What you think I'll fall in love with anyone?"

Miyuki laughed again. "He has blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Stop it!" Mika yelled. "Anyway, why are boys keep calling you lately?" Mika asked sitting on the bed next to Miyuki. Miyuki shrugged. Mika got into bed with Miyuki. "Ow."

"GET. OUT," Miyuki yelled after hitting Mika on the head. Mika smiled as she saw the little blush on Miyuki face. "And how should I know? I hate Ciel and barely know Alois Trancy." Miyuki turned her back to Mika and closed her eyes. "All I know they could be-,"

"Fighting over you?" Mika interrupted. "I bet you want that to happen," She giggled out the room, prancing.

Miyuki sat there staring at the door for a while. She sighed and threw a pillow at the door. She tucked her completely red cheeks under the covers. She most certainly does not want that to happen. Why would she? Mika is just crazy. Miyuki stays like that for a while. Thinking. _But there's nothing to think about. _She tells herself. _Exactly nothing to think about. Right, mom? Yup, Mom, exactly, nothing to worry about. _

Time Skip

_Often in life we forget what we should remember, _

_And remember what we should forget._

"Stupid, aren't I?" Miyuki closed her eyes at the table. Azure stood next to her looking but not asking. Her servants was here also, all staring.

The three girls and one guy was quiet almost silent. But Miyuki still hear the whispers coming from the male. Their names screamed their personality. Chie was the eldest of them all. Her name meaning wisdom. She's very intelligent and quiet. She's a hardworking and usually knows how to keep her temper together. Chie cleans up her messes and the messes of her fellow servants. Her being the only one that calls Miyuki, 'Lady.' Riko is the youngest and is very jumpy. Her name meaning 'child of truth.' Truth. It's funny when you think about it because she a tricky little girl. Always, she's always finding loopholes and other ways of telling the truth and not a lie. She calls Miyuki, 'Madam Yuki." Aika is a hopeless romantic like Mika. That's way they get along so well. You can always hear her sing around the mansion. Her name means 'love song.' She calls Miyuki Master. Yuuta means 'great bravery.' Ironically he can act like a totally wuss in a house full of girls. Yuuta is not really a rule breaker but he can bend the rules with ease. But he is very brave when protecting Miyuki and the girls and can get serious when something goes wrong. He calls her Little Master Yuki.

"Little Master. What happened at the Phantomhive Manor?" Yuuta asked breaking the silence. Miyuki looked from her plate then backed down.

"And why are you calling yourself stupid?" Riko asked standing up, her hair jumping wildly.

Miyuki played with her food. Rearranging their place on the plate as if she was rearranging her life. Beans, fried eggs, fried sausages, fried mushroom and tea sat on her plate. A hardy breakfast it was. Too bad it was going to waste. Miyuki mind went a mile a minute. She could have sworn that her thoughts were visible to see. Miyuki imagined herself as the tea. Tiny and small, stuffed inside a petite cup, ricking side from side. Thinking for however much time she has left.

"I called myself stupid?"

"Yes."

"Hm." Miyuki looked sideways. "Did I mean it?"

"I don't know did you Master?" Aika spoke this time. Her voice reminded Miyuki of Mika and why she wasn't down yet.

"Where is Mika and why is she taking so long?"

"Changing in her room," Chie answered quiet and respectfully. "I laid out outfits for her because she wanted to get dressed alone today." Chie golden eyes look down as if she was lying. Miyuki knew Chie wasn't lying she was just nervous about something. Chie stood up and looked at her Master. "Lady, I will check up on her."

"She's coming already so sit back down."

Miyuki turned her head to the entrance. She heard her coming. Her hearing is a lot more sensitive than others. She doesn't know why though. Miyuki was a light sleeper. Miyuki can hear things others can't. Miyuki can run faster than most people. She can jump higher than most people. Miyuki was special. She remembered that someone told her who she was. But she forgot.

_Often in life we forget what we should remember, _

_And remember what we should forget. _

"Here I am! Ah!" Mika screamed at the fork that was an inch from hitting her.

"Why are you wearing that?" Miyuki yelled throwing her fork at Mika. A pink showed up on her face. Mika wore a dress that Miyuki designed herself when she was little. It's a short ivory dress with a rosy ribbon circling around the waist. Rosy ribbons circled around the end too. "Take it off!"

"You look so pretty Miss Mika!" Riko squealed.

"Don't encourage her!"

"Isn't it pretty?" Mika giggled holding up three fingers. "I still can't believe you actually made this, Yuki!"

"Is that a compliment of insult? I couldn't tell," Miyuki asked rolling her eyes. "Anyway get it off."

"No way, I'm wearing this for the ball."

"And what are you supposed to be?"

Mika rolled her eyes and pointed to her dress. "Red and white! It's obvious I'm a peppermint." _Peppermint. Who would be a peppermint? _"All I need is a something special! But I have no idea what." Miyuki rolled her eyes again. She looked away and thought. She never decided on what _she _was going to be. And it _was _tonight. "You know Miyuki. But you won't tell me." Mika words snapped Miyuki out of her thought.

"Take Aika, she'll figure it out with you." Aika giggled out the room with Mika. The other servants followed for some reason but Azure stayed by Miyuki side. Yuuta glanced back at Miyuki. Azure gave him a respectful nod then he left.

"I don't need you to babysit me, Azure."

"Yes Master."

Miyuki looked back at her. "Then why are you still here."

"To babysit you, Master."

Miyuki turned back around and put her head on the table. "Azure, don't answer me if you don't know. Don't lie to me, either." Miyuki sighed and continued. "Did my parents ever spoke to you about something? About me? About why I'm faster and jump higher? About how other people know there's something different about me? About why I'm different?"

"A cat."

"W-What?" Miyuki jumped in seat then turned to Azure. She couldn't believe what she heard?

"A cat, Master. That'll be the perfect costume." Azure held a two black ribbon and tied her hair into pig tails. "A black dress, a collar around your neck, cat ears and a tail."

_Cat? Cat tail? _

"Would you like to get ready now?"

"Azure, don't lie to me. Do you know anything about me? You know, me, me?"

Azure blue eyes looked at her master. "Yes, Master."

"Well, okay! That's all I asked you."

Azure looked confused as Miyuki stood up. "You don't want to know?" Azure asked, quietly. Miyuki shook her head. Azure smiled then acted clueless. "And why ever not?"

"Because I'm kid," Miyuki said turned to Azure. "I don't want to know those kinds of things. I won't understand them. And," Miyuki closed her eyes tightly. "And one day you'll forget too. Then neither of us will know."

Azure saw her Master about to cry and didn't know what to do. "Master?" Miyuki ignored her maid and walked out the room. "A cat, Master," Azure mumbled. "That is exactly what you are."

Time Skip

Miyuki dressed in her cat costume slowly walked out the door. She was still debating whether she really wanting to go. And to be more direct, _why was she going as a cat?! _All she knew there could be perverts there. She could get kidnapped or worst!

"Hey, Little Master Yuki!" Yuuta called from the house. Miyuki was almost in the carriage. Yuuta smiled and shouted again. "Don't let that Alois fellow do anything to you!" Miyuki blushed yet smiled at him. "I'll kick his butt even if I'm a servant!"

Yuuta, her servant, was more like a brother to her. She closed her eyes and continued walking.

Yuuta, her brother with great bravery.

She quickly turned again and shouted back, "Yeah! I know you will!"

**Yeah. **


	4. Lame Pick-Up Lines

~Chapter 4~

**At the Alois Trancy Manor**

Miyuki looked at the Manor. She couldn't believe she was actually going let alone as a cat. The collar had a lash attached to it and Azure held it. Miyuki was a cat and Azure was her 'owner.'

Miyuki stopped for a second and looked to her friend. Mika was a peppermint. A PEPPERMINT! _What an idiotic costume! _Miyuki thought but she erased the thought after looking at herself. She walked up to the Mansion and knocked. Alois peeked through the door then opened in widely and smiled. "AH! You came!" He said hugging her.

"Not coming was an option?"

Alois grabbed the girls hand and lead them in. Miyuki noticed a tall butler. _He must also be a demon. _Her mind wondered to the visit she had with Ciel. "Then you're a cat! Huh?"

Miyuki was annoyed that his voice was so loud. She rolled her eyes. "Yes, meow."

Alois seemed not amused then he smiled. "Can't you give me a real smile!?" Miyuki shook her head, no. "Do it!" Alois laughed but his voice seems like an order. Miyuki looked at him for a second then at Azure. Azure shrugged. Miyuki sighed.

She put her balled up hands up and purred. "Meow~!"

Everyone stared at her. The only person that wasn't affected was Alois butler. A rose was in his mouth. Heat came to her cheeks and she looked away. Her gaze met a familiar face. Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel Phantomhive is here. And he saw her meow like a cat. She don't know even knew who is here but now! Now she purred and meowed like a cat in front of Ciel Phantomhive. But why did she care?

"Fantastico!" Alois squealed. Azure let go of Miyuki lash as Alois pulled Miyuki to the center of the room. He put his hand on her waist and started to dance with her.

"Ack," Miyuki looked away. Alois was really close. She spotted his butler again. "Your butler seems…obedient." Was all she can say? Alois smiled to his butler.

"Yes my Claude is quite wonderful!" _My? _"Much better than the Phantomhive's butler don't you think?" Miyuki looked back at Ciel. Sebastian standing right next to him.

Miyuki shrugged. _Why did he bring that up? _"Sure." She managed to say. Alois was dressed in a vampire costume. Fake blood hangs from his fangs and his sharp eyes completed the look. "So why did you invite me here?" She whispered. "I mean I don't know you."

Alois suddenly looked upset. He step away from Miyuki and stopped dancing.

"You don't want to be here?" He asked softly tilting his head. Then he looked down. "I guess…" _Is he…? _"I guess I can understand. But you…I…" Alois closed his eyes.

_What is wrong with this kid!? _Miyuki yelled to herself. She never knew asking a simple question could make a kid to the brink of tears. She stepped closer to him. "No, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just not as famous as some. I'm astonished I was even invited here or to the Phantomhive's!" Alois turned to her shocked. Then a smile crept onto his face and he pulled her close.

Hugging her.

Squeezing her.

"Bye!" He danced to his butler. "Claude!"

Miyuki rubbed her temples and sighed. She couldn't understand that kid. One sec he's dancing happily with her. Then he's almost crying. And then he's hugging her just to run off. Miyuki closed her eyes thinking to herself. She could have sworn that Alois muttered the words, 'Phantomhive won't win.' She turned only then to bump into a tall ebony haired boy dressed as some kind of criminal or gangster.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" The boy asked flipping his hair.

Miyuki narrowed her eyes at him. Flirting? He was obviously five years older than her. Why the heck is he flirting? "Yeah that's why I don't go there anymore." She answered bluntly walking away.

The boy grabbed her arm. "Come on, Kitty." He smirked. "I can make you very happy."

_Sickening. _

"Are you leaving?" She stated flatly. Miyuki tried to wiggle her arm out of his grasp but he was stronger than she expected. Grabbing his arm, Miyuki ripped his arm away from hers and started walking to the seats. But before she left completely she heard him say, "Ouch, she scratched me. That little…"

Many guys still when to her flirting and trying to do these ridiculous pick-up lines. Like, "Damn girl, you like fiiiiiiiiiinnnne!"

And she'll answered, "Damn boy are you the sun because you need to stay 92, 690, 000 miles **AWAY **from me."

And another will go, "Hey, didn't we go on a date once or twice?"

And she'll say, "Probably once. I'll never make the same mistake twice."

And another, "I would die for you."

And her, "Prove it."

Another would say, "If I could rearrange the alphabet I'll put U and I together."

And she would say, "Oh, really I'll put F and U together."

It was all so utterly exhausting for her. Very exhausting. Miyuki flopped down on a seat near the entrance. She really just requests this whole thing was over so she can leave and go home. Looking around she sees hear friend Mika dancing with an about ten year old boy. It was the same ten year old boy that Miyuki had to dance with. She couldn't reject him like the others because his poem was so sweet.

_ You may fall from the sky._

_You may fall from a tree._

_But the best way to fall,_

_Is in love with me. _

Mika must have gotten guilt tripped too. Looking around more, Miyuki then spotted Azure practically stalking the butler Sebastian. Miyuki giggled at her maid not having the guts to go and asked him to dance. Maybe if Azure was a demon Miyuki will be able to order her to ask Sebastian instead of being such a scary cat. Miyuki stopped in her thought she was the one who was dressed as a cat.

Azure smiled as she looked at her Master. Azure gave her a thumb up and Miyuki gave it back. Azure headed toward Sebastian.

Miyuki guess she'll stay awhile. Just to see how this party will turn out. She closed her eyes. When she opened them again she saw Ciel Phantomhive standing in front of her as a pirate.

Miyuki couldn't help but laugh.

She never ever ever thought that she will see the Queen's guard dog Ciel Phantomhive as a pirate.

"What's amuses you to make you laugh so much?" Ciel asked coldly.

Miyuki turned back to him and stated through her laughs, "N-nothing. It's just…" After her laughing fit, she stared at Ciel. "So are you going to say so lame pick-up line too?"

Ciel face went red! "No!"

"I'm kidding calm down." Miyuki answered playing with her cat ears. "So what do you want?" Ciel still stood there. Suddenly, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor right as a song played. Ciel looked away as he began dancing with her. "Hey, you could have just asked me if you wanted to dance." Miyuki said. Ciel face went red again. "I don't hate you as much as I did before, I would have said yes."

"Ms. Mori."

"Miyuki." She answered. "My name's Miyuki."

"How did you know about Sebastian?" He asked bluntly.

Miyuki was startled by the question first then she thought to herself. She actually didn't know. "I'm not sure."


End file.
